Regret Have A Tsundere Wife?
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Apa kau pernah menyesal memiliki seorang kekasih yang tergolong Tsundere akut?/Bagaimana kalau kita tanyakan pada pemeran utama kita, Uzumaki Naruto/FLP#42#


**Regret Have A Tsundere Wife?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem**

 **Rated T**

 **Genre : Romance** **, A little bit Humor**

 **Pair :** **NaruSaku**

 **Warning :** **AU,** **Typo, OOC,** **alur kecepetan.**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

 **OooOOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **FluffTimeProject#42#**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOooO**

* * *

Seperti judul cerita ini, kembali lagi author bertanya. Apa kau pernah menyesal memiliki seorang istri yang sifatnya tergolong Tsundere akut? Kesal mungkin? Atau terkadang lelah mempunyai istri yang entah sifatnya terlalu ababil atau tidak menentu. Kadang baik, kadang galak, dan kadang lagi tidak dapat di prediksikan.

Tentu saja ada yang menjawab 'iya' mungkin ada juga yang menjawab tidak.

Dan jika pertanyaan itu kita ajukan pada sosok Uzumaki Naruto, pemeran utama kita kali ini?

Bagaimana jawabannya?

* * *

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

 _Tsundere_ itu termasuk sifat manusia paling merepotkan yang pernah ada. Tapi tentu saja di balik sifat merepotkan itu, ada satu hal yang membuat semua orang masih sabar jika ada kekasihnya yang memiliki sifat ini.

Seperti Naruto-

Sosok laki-laki berumur dua puluh lima tahun dengan rambut pirang jabrik, serta kulit tan yang jarang di miliki oleh orang di negaranya. Tanda lahir bak kumis kucing di kedua pipi, tak lupa cengiran khas, dan kedua manik Saphire yang ia miliki sejak lahir.

Tampan tentu saja, banyak sekali wanita-wanita yang mengincar sosok laki-laki itu. Tapi sayang, sang Uzumaki tepatnya setahun yang lalu, telah menikah dengan wanita yang ia sukai. Sakura Haruno.

Dan istrinya itu sudah termasuk ke dalam golongan istri dengan sifat _Tsundere_ akut-

Contohnya, saat ia hendak pergi bekerja, ketika kehidupan suami-istri mereka baru saja menginjak tiga minggu-

"Sakura-chan, aku berangkat dulu!" selesai menggunakan sepatu miliknya, Naruto inginnya berpamitan dengan wanita itu. Sebelum sosok yang tadinya berada di dapur itu tiba-tiba muncul dan berjalan cepat ke arahnya.

"Kau ini, perhatikan dulu pakaianmu sebelum pergi bekerja, Naruto!" sedikit bentakan pelan terdengar, beriringan dengan wanita di hadapannya langsung saja memperbaiki dasi di lehernya.

"Ahaha, aku lupa, _gomen_ Sakura-chan~" tertawa kikuk, dirinya membiarkan sosok itu bekerja.

"Hh, untung saja aku melihatnya. Kalau tidak? Kau bisa di tertawai oleh seluruh karyawan di tempatmu bekerja, _Baka_ ~"

" _Ha'I, arigatou_ ~"

"…." Hening beberapa saat, kening sang Uzumaki sedikit mengerut bingung. Memperhatikan sikap Sakura yang sedikit aneh di matanya. Entah kenapa wanita itu terlihat seperti mengulur waktunya.

"Sudah Sakura-chan?"

"Belum!"

"O..oke."

"…."

"…"

Hening kembali-

Sampai akhirnya Sakura berbicara cepat, "Kau ingin makan apa malam ini?" bertanya tiba-tiba, Naruto mengerjap kaget. Melihat bagaimana sosok istrinya menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Eh?"

 **Sret!**

Ikatan dasinya entah kenapa mengencang, dirinya nyaris tersedak, "Sa..Sakura-chan aku tidak bisa bernapas!"

"Kubilang kau ingin makan apa malam ini?!" sekali lagi Sakura bertanya dan kali ini dia sedikit berteriak-

Naruto mengangguk cepat, " _Ramen_!"

"Selain itu!"

"A..aa, _Katsudon_!" dirinya menjawab lebih cepat, kali ini ikatan dasinya mengendur. Ia bernapas lega.

"Bagus," Sakura berniat melepaskan tangannya dari dasi Naruto, sebelum tangannya sudah tertangkap oleh Naruto. Laki-laki pirang itu tersenyum lebar menatapnya.

"Hee, kenapa Sakura-chan tiba-tiba bertanya aku ingin makan apa malam ini?"

Belum sempat ia mendapatkan jawabannya, sosok Sakura di hadapannya kini menarik tangannya dan berdiri dengan melipat kedua tangannya serta menoleh ke arah lain, wajah itu memerah dan bibirnya mengerucut.

"Ti..tidak ada apa-apa! Aku hanya sedang ingin saja memasak yang enak-enak, bukan berarti aku menanyakanmu tadi karena hari ini ada sesuatu special yang ingin kukatakan ya?! Ingat itu! Sudah selamat bekerja!" berujar panjang lebar, sosok itu mengecup pipinya singkat dan berlari pergi ke dapur lagi.

"….."

Meninggalkan Naruto yang mengedip beberapa saat-

Oke, itu artinya ada sesuatu yang special yang ingin Sakura katakan hari ini.

 _Fix!_

Sang Uzumaki terkekeh geli, memperhatikan sikap istrinya yang tidak berubah sejak mereka berpacaran dulu. Sifat _Tsundere_ yang sudah mengakar, memberinya sedikit keuntungan-

Ya~

Seorang wanita _Tsundere_ seperti Sakura tidak pandai menyembunyikan sesuatu. Itu salah satu hal yang membuatnya suka dengan sang Haruno.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Satu hal lagi yang perlu kalian tahu, kalau sifat _Tsundere_ itu sangat berbeda tipis dengan yang namanya keras kepala.

Dan Naruto mengalaminya-

Seminggu setelah Sakura memberikan kabar kehamilan padanya, di dahului dengan banyak hidangan makanan kesukaannya.

Kali ini sifat Sakura makin menjadi-jadi-

" _A..ano_ , Sakura-chan," kalau seminggu lalu ia mendapatkan banyak makanan enak di atas meja, tapi tidak hari ini.

Kedua Saphire itu melihat ngeri makanan gosong di hadapannya, ikan goreng dan semangkuk nasi. Itu saja, sedangkan Sakura, wanita itu terlihat tidak peduli, dan menikmati makanannya. Semangkuk _Ramen_ dengan banyak irisan daging, dan telur, Naruto sukses meneguk ludah ingin.

Kenapa masakan mereka berbeda sekali?!

"Apa?" menjawab singkat.

"Kau marah ya Sakura-chan?" bertanya takut-takut, kerutan kening di wajah Sakura makin bertambah.

"Tidak." Wanita itu sama sekali tidak mau menatapnya.

"Ka..kalau begitu kenapa makanan kita berbeda, aku juga ingin _Ramen_ itu Sakura-chan." Sedikit merengek.

Bibirnya langsung bungkam saat melihat Sakura mendelik ke arahnya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka dengan masakanku?!"

Sang Uzumaki menggeleng cepat, " _Iie!_ Aku suka semua masakanmu Sakura-chan!"

"Kalau begitu makan, jangan banyak bertanya."

Oke, istrinya marah dan dia tidak tahu kenapa. Pagi ini setahunya sifat Sakura masih seperti biasanya, dan sore harinya saat ia datang dari tempatnya bekerja, Naruto sudah melihat aura tidak enak menguar dari Sakura.

"Ta..tapi,"

 **Trak!** Sumpit di tangan Sakura langsung ia taruh cepat di atas meja, membuat suara yang sedikit keras. Wajah cantik itu semakin menekuk, "Kalau kau tidak suka, sana makan di luar?! Atau pergi saja makan malam bersama teman wanitamu seperti tadi siang!" ia berteriak keras.

"….." Naruto menganga kaget.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu Sakura-"

"Aku tidak peduli kau mau makan di mana, dengan siapa, sudah sana pergi!" berteriak lagi.

Sang Uzumaki mengedip, masih belum bisa mencerna semua perkataan Sakura. Memperhatikan gerak-gerik wanita itu dengan cermat,

Mengambil sumpitnya kembali dan melanjutkan kegiatannya tadi, Sakura menyeruput kuah _Ramen_ di hadapannya dengan ganas, seolah-olah menganggap itu adalah dirinya.

"Sa..Sakura-chan, kau marah ya? _Gomen_ , tadi aku hanya menerima ajakan makan siang bersama Shion saja, tidak ada maksud lain kok."

 **Trak!**

Mangkuk di tangan Sakura berbenturan keras dengan meja, Naruto mengejang ngeri-

"Aku tidak peduli _Baka_! Mau kau makan siang bersama wanita pirang itu, atau bersama teman-teman wanitamu yang lain, dan sama sekali tidak melihat kedatanganku di tempat bekerjamu tadi, aku tidak peduli, dengar?!"

Ini dia sifat _Tsundere_ dan keras kepala Sakura bercampur aduk menjadi satu,

Naruto sadar satu hal-

Dirinya langsung saja bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan segera mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan perut Sakura.

" _Gomen_ Sakura-chan, aku benar-benar tidak sadar kau ada di sana~" merengek dengan nada menyesal, Naruto memeluk perut berisi buah hati mereka di sana.

"Lepas _Baka_!" menghiraukan pukulan kecil di kepalanya, tarikan rambut pirangnya. Sakura berteriak kecil.

"Jangan cemburu seperti itu, Sakura-chan. Aku dan Shion sama sekali tidak ada hubungan apa-apa~"

"Apa! Siapa yang cemburu?! _Baka_ , lepaskan pelukanmu!"

Mengadahkan wajahnya, dan melihat wajah keras kepala istrinya yang menekuk, serta yang sangat membuatnya kaget.

Kedua manik Emerald itu berkaca-kaca, bibir mengerucut dan pipi memerah, "Lepas atau kutendang kau, Naruto!" mood ibu hamil sang merah muda terlihat dengan jelas.

Naruto makin merasa bersalah, di usia kehamilan Sakura yang beranjak satu bulan ini, Sakura rela datang ke tempatnya bekerja, dengan kondisi seperti itu.

" _Gomen_ , Sakura-chan. Kau pasti ingin mengantarkan makanan yang kulupakan tadi pagi ya? Kalau boleh aku akan memakannya sekarang juga, dimana kau simpan makanan tadi pagi?" menanyakan cepat.

"Sudah kubuang!"

Bohong-

Sakura berbohong dengan mengalihkan pandangan darinya-

'Bekalku pasti ada di kulkas,' berpikir cepat, Naruto tanpa basa-basi segera bangkit lagi dan berjalan mendekati kulkas.

Membiarkan sosok Sakura yang panik, " _Baka!_! Bekalmu sudah kubuang, mana ada dia di kulkas!"

Membuka kulkas berwarna putih itu cepat, dan apa yang ia dapat-

 **Gotcha~**

"Ini dia~" bekal makanan yang Sakura buatkan tadi pagi, tangan tan itu mengambil cepat dan membuka tutupnya.

Sedikit memandang sekilas ke arah Sakura yang mendengus marah.

"Kau berbohong, Sakura-chan."

"I..itu hanya kebetulan ada di sana! Aku mungkin lupa membuangnya tadi!"

" _Ha'I, Ha'i_ ~" menjawab santai, sang Uzumaki segera berjalan kembali ke tempatnya tadi. Duduk di hadapan masakan gosong buatan Sakura-

Dan-

" _Ittadakimasu_ ~"

Kedua bola mata Sakura membulat seketika-

Melihat Naruto yang menyantap dengan lahap semua masakan yang sengaja ia buat gosong, dan bekal makanan tadi pagi. Tanpa wajah penuh beban, dan sekali-kali tersenyum kecil ke arahnya.

" _Ghomen_ Shakura-chhan, akhu sukha semhua makhanan Shakurha-chan!" berbicara dengan mulut penuh, bisa Sakura lihat wajah itu sedikit pucat.

"Kau tidak perlu memakannya, _Baka_! Sudah buang saja, nanti kau sakit!"

"Tidhak mau-uhuk!" Naruto tersedak, Sakura panik.

Wanita itu langsung berdiri dan memberikan segelas air pada suaminya. "Kan sudah kubilang! Ini minum."

Menegak air dengan cepat, Naruto berniat melanjutkan kegiatan makannya, sebelum-

 **Sret-**

"Sudah kubilang berhenti memakannya, _Baka_!" Sakura menjauhkan semua masakan di hadapannya cepat,

"Kembalikan Sakura-chan, aku belum selesai!"

"Tidak, akan kubuatkan makanan yang baru untukmu!"

"Tidak mau!"

Kedua pasangan itu berdebat, "Jangan membantah!"

 **Bletak!**

Sampai akhirnya Sakura mengeluarkan senjata andalannya, sebuah pukulan kepala yang sangat keras sukses membuat sang empunya mengaduh sakit.

"Akan kumasakan yang lain lagi, jadi makanan ini kubuang." Membereskan semua masakan gosong buatannya, tanpa melihat ke arah Naruto sama sekali.

Bak anak kecil tersesat, " _Gomenne_ Sakura-chan, jangan marah lagi ya."

"Hm," satu jawaban yang amat singkat keluar, dan Naruto tidak mengerti artinya.

"Sakura-chan~"

 **Sret-**

Naruto mengerjap kaget saat melihat Sakura tiba-tiba memberikan _Ramen_ yang ia makan tadi padanya, dan _Ramen_ itu ternyata masih ada setengahnya. Daging iris yang banyak, dan hanya kuahnya saja yang berkurang.

"Makan itu dulu kalau kau lapar," mendengus singkat, sosok wanita merah muda itu beranjak pergi menuju tempat cuci piring dan memulai acara memasaknya.

"….."

Meninggalkan Naruto yang terharu dengan sikap Sakura, laki-laki itu tersenyum bahagia. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Sakura-chan!" berteriak kecil, sebelum akhirnya ia menyantap dengan lahap semua _Ramen_ buatan istrinya.

Membiarkan Sakura geleng-geleng kepala di sana, tentu saja dengan senyum tercetak di wajahnya.

Sakura memang keras kepala sekaligus _Tsundere,_ yah tapi di balik semua sikapnya pasti ada sesuatu kan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Oh dan satu hal lagi yang perlu kalian tahu-

Ada saat dimana Naruto harus menerima sifat labil istrinya, dan ada saatnya juga Sakura-lah yang harus mengalah darinya. Mengingat hal yang penting juga kalau ternyata Sifat _Tsundere_ itu sangat berbeda tipis dengan yang namanya sifat pura-pura kuat.

Dan Naruto melarang tegas sifat seperti ini.

* * *

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

Menginjak kehamilan Sakura yang keenam bulan, sifat keras kepala, _Tsundere_ dan pura-pura kuat Sakura melonjak.

Seperti saat Naruto berniat berangkat pagi itu untuk menghadiri rapat di tempatnya bekerja.

"Ugh!" baru saja ia hendak berjalan mengambil sepatunya, sang Uzumaki mendengar samar suara erangan sakit dari Sakura.

Tubuh itu berbalik cepat, dan berjalan menuju sumber suara-

"Sakura-chan!" berteriak khawatir saat melihat sosok istrinya terduduk di atas tangga sembari memegang perutnya yang sakit. Wajah wanita itu memucat.

"Na..ruto? Kau belum berangkat?"

"Tadi aku mendengar suaramu jadi aku langsung ke sini, ada apa? Perutmu sakit?" memperhatikan perut Sakura yang kian membesar tentu saja membuatnya panik. Wanita ini bisa saja sewaktu-waktu tidak tahan dan jatuh sakit saat ia tidak tahu.

Menggeleng lemah, Sakura mencoba berdiri, " _Ba..Baka_ , ini sudah biasa untuk ibu hamil. Mungkin anak kita sedang menendang-nendang tadi, jadi sedikit sakit." Menjelaskan singkat,

"Ayo kuantar ke rumah sakit saja,"

"Tidak perlu, Naruto. Aku isthirahat saja cukup kok." Mencoba tersenyum kecil, membuat suaminya tenang.

Tapi tentu saja tidak semudah itu-

Naruto masih tidak percaya, "Kalau begitu aku menjagamu di rumah, kalau sewaktu-waktu sakit aku bisa mengantarmu ke rumah sakit."

"Kubilang tidak usah, Naruto. Kau berangkat kerja saja, hari ini kau ada rapat kan? Jangan membuang-buang waktu, sudah sana berangkat~"

"Tidak, aku akan ijin hari ini."

"Naruto!" Sakura mendelik ke arahnya,

Sang Uzumaki seolah tidak peduli, langsung saja ia membopong tubuh istrinya ala _bridal style,_ membawanya kembali ke lantai atas.

"Turunkan aku, _Baka_! Lihat aku baik-baik saja kok, perutku hanya sedikit nyeri saja, jadi-Ugh!" kembali mengerang sakit.

"Kau belum selesai bicara perutmu sudah sakit lagi, Sakura-chan."

Wajah cantik itu memerah, dan dia masih tidak terima. "Aku tidak apa-apa, sudah sana berangkat kerja!"

Mengadah menatap wajah suaminya, Sakura hampir saja hendak memberontak turun dari gendongan Naruto-

Sebelum-

"Aku akan menjagamu hari ini, jadi jangan membantahku Sakura-chan." Wajah yang biasanya penuh cengiran itu terlihat serius kali ini, pandangan Saphire yang menatapnya lekat dan kerutan kening khawatir nampak di sana.

Membuat Sakura bungkam, perkataan penuh penekanan Naruto tadi sukses tidak bisa ia lawan. Untuk yang satu ini, sepertinya dia kalah melawan suaminya.

"Ugh, awas saja kalau nanti kau di pecat aku tidak tanggung jawab."

" _Ha'I, Ha'i_ ~"

"Kalau nanti kau merengek karena di pecat aku tidak mau tahu!"

" _Ha'I, Ha'i_ ~"

Mengembungkan pipi kesal, hanya itulah jawaban yang bisa ia dapat, ucapan ringan sang Uzumaki yang sepertinya tidak bisa ia bantah.

Hah, Sakura kalah kali ini. Benar-benar kalah, berpura-pura kuat di hadapan Naruto memang tidak akan pernah berhasil.

Perutnya memang sakit sekali sejak tadi pagi ia bangun dan sebenarnya sih Sakura ingin Naruto menjaganya di rumah, karena ia takut terjadi apa-apa padanya dan kalau kebetulan suaminya itu nanti tengah bekerja. Pada siapa dia mau minta tolong?

Yah, biarkan hanya Sakura yang tahu. Toh, sepertinya Naruto sudah tahu benar kan sifat aslinya?

* * *

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoooOOoOOooO**

* * *

 **Jadi kalau kita kembali tanyakan pada sang Uzumaki,**

 **Apa kau pernah menyesal memiliki istri Tsundere seperti Sakura?**

 **Jawabannya sudah pasti-**

" **Tidak akan pernah."**

* * *

 **THE END~**

* * *

 **Untuk akhir Kata, Mushi nggak akan capek-capek bilang~**

 **SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^0^/\^V^7**

 **JAA~**


End file.
